The liberators of Narnia
by Emily822
Summary: Susan and Peter's life have been boring without Narnia. However when the porthole to Narnia is open, the monsters of Narnia are set loose on the streets of London putting the citizens in danger and the return of the White witch dosen't help either.
1. Chapter 1 Susan's distress call

Susan POV (point of view)

* * *

I was silent.

Not making a sound just sitting there waiting until the bell chimed and I would be set free away from here, away from this dreadful place of unsympathetic people and hard grueling work that never seemed to have an ending.

I was ready

I had my things in hand ready to leap and be set free into the unknown of the beautiful wondrous skies. I was ready I knew I was, wait was I still on the same topic? I was taking about school. I wasn't taking about leaving this world on my way to...the other place. No, I was taking about school, yes definitely school.

_Ding_

Yes, here we go.

* * *

I walked down the hallway dodging people and scooting my way though mess of students blocking the hallways. It was a sea of plaid and ruffled shirts some neatly tucked in and others losely hung out like, well like, my brother. Here he came down the hall, acting cool, which let me clarify he wasn't, he just wanted to be.

He really, really wanted to.

I really didn't see the point I was fine the way I was sitting in a corner reading a book about a magical place like... the other place. Oh, how I wish things were the way the were before when there was Aslan, the castles and...him.

My last memory of him was being held closely across he warm strong arms and begging myself never to let go never to release. However, despite my wants the needs of Edmund and Lucy's were greater then mine. They needed to fend for themselves, it was there turn mine had passed.

But I wasnt even that old, well I mean that _old_ looking. Yes I was over 3,000 years old but that defeats the purpose and now Lucy and Edmund have there chance and I can never go back.

It was hard coming to that conclusion that the arms that held me tightly when I was scared and the eyes I looked deep into when I was in distress were no longer present. They were gone and there was no chance of seeing them again.

However I had come to that conclusion I was okay with the reality when Aslan had made his proposition, but now, I don't know, it seems harder every time I look into the eyes of a tan boy with dark brown hair walking through the school hallway, it reminded me of him.

I would look, they would laugh. and I would move on to the next victim.

It was hard even from our first venture back, but now I had fallen in love with a person I could never be with it was unfair. But that was life and I had no business changing it to fit my needs. I ran to keep up with him even though he was trying to pretend that he didn't know me to prevent being knocked down to my level of popularity.

"What do you want" he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, gee I don't know, How about TO TALK TO MY BROTHER!!!" I yelled. The few students surrounding us look up at a glance of what was happening. Ever since we had come back from a life of luxury and power he had been acting strange, which I admit is understandable. I had been acting the same as well. We had been through alot and through triumphs and losses have made us stronger. Maybe even a little too strong, to full of our selfs, well cut us some slack we did rule a country. We did right?

Some times I forgot. It felt like a dream that I had shared with my siblings and no longer was it present in the real world.

We looked at each other for a second I was going to say something else to him but I decided not to and just kept walking with him next to him. He knew we were never going back and that was the hardest reality we were ever faced with.

We were never going back...never.


	2. Chapter 2 Peter's position

**Hey, something I forgot to mention before is that this story is mostly based on the movie not the book, but before I start getting angry review about people flipping out because I was disgracing the name Narnia.... I only changed the love part of the story because personally I think that it was a good idea to add that in even though it wasn't part of the book. Anyway I'll keep writing but I would really, REALLY appreciate it if you could comment. The more comments I get the more I will publish and the more you get to read so its a win win situation. Yea so um just read...yea. =D **

* * *

I was still attempting to keep up, but he was dodging people quicker then I could think, so I finally got a hold of him once we got out of the parade of students and we were behind a wall where there were no other people.

"Hey" I started. Looking up at him sympathetically. His eyes were focused on the tile of the hallway as I tried to get a good look at him through his long hair that swept over his eyes.

Mother never liked it. She said he looked poor, he would come back with the argument of "do you want me to make friends" and after that she would be quiet and go back to her cooking.

He would walk away and I would stand there drinking my water in silence.

"It's just been so hard after we found out the news about..." he trailed off. I knew what he was going to say its the only thing that has been on our minds since well, since we got the request from Aslan that we should give up our life of luxury to Lucy and Edmund. We were open mined then, but when I said good bye to him and Peter took a last look at Narnia our minds soon changed from open mindedness no pure torture of what we were possibly thinking agreeing to such a request.

"I know" I said "I know"

* * *

We walked back to join the rest of the students in the hallway. We were scared of entering, basically a giant black hole of bulling and impossible tests, but we really didn't have a choice. However tomorrow we would get a break from that and go on a field trip to the London Museum. Better then giving Peter another lecture or trying to get through another lunch without being harassed by the numerous amount of boys heading my way giving me skeptical looks as they would move on and I would sit there and pretend that I didn't hear anything.

The final bell rang as me and Peter left the enclosed school as fast as possible and caught up to Lucy and Edmund who were hanging by the near by fountain on the school property.

"Hey" said Edmund. He wanted to say something after but he saw the look on our faces and knew he should keep his mouth shut. We had the same look and Lucy and Edmund both noticed after we came back. They had a sense of responsibility and guilt for what had happened a few months ago in Narnia. However we reassured them that it was our decision however they still felt as if it was there fault that we were suffering and they were waiting to be called again.

"Hey peter" Edmund started "Do you want to come to the library with me?"

"No not today Edmund...um...lots of homework" he said

I gave Peter a "you need to be a better brother" face. He gave a complaining look and then said.

"But, tomorrow I will probably be free" he finished. I gave him a pleased look and rolled his eyes and focused his attention on Edmund once more.

"Great Peter...but...Oh sorry I forgot tomorrow me and Lucy are going to the London Museum" he said

"So are we" I said "I'm just glad to get out of this jail cell for awhile"

That last comment of mine turned the mood down slightly causing everyone to go into a utter and awkward silence.

"So who's hungrey I heard mom say she might bake cookies for us" said Lucy

That changed the mood once more making us pick up the pace so we could get those warm cookies waiting for us at home. It was a long walk of silence until we saw the doors of our tan house just sitting there. When our father was alive we would here him playing our old, out of tune piano. That music put a smile on our faces however it was gone and now we were left with a quiet house with nothing but the sound of my mothers footsteps in the kitchen.

"Hey guys how was school?" she asked trying to seem interested as she moved quickly throughout the house making sure that none of the food she was preparing would burn.

"It was...um...good" I answered. I tried to race away before she answered with....

"Wait hold on, hold on" she started "Come on give me more than that. You and Peter have been acting strange ever since the day Peter got in a fight at the train station"

I knew this was going to happen we had tried to keep secret about what we had been up to but after our last trip we kind of changed our moods.

"Susan" she began "Is it boy troubles"

Peter had chocked on his cookie as he attempted to eat three at one time. It wasn't going very well.

"No mother" I said

"Got to go" said Peter as he raced up to his room leaving me here to suffer the consequences. Talk about brotherly love.

I had some explaining to do, I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Hey guy PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!! I could really use the advice good or bad any type of suggestions or praises are good**. =D


	3. Chapter 3 The Narnian Resemblance

The talk with mother was horrible.

It was full of her coming up with absurd comments about what I was thinking and, obviously, she wasn't even close.

I was walking to school with Peter, Lucy and Edmund after moms little questionnaire yesterday we became silent fearing that she would make us "spill the beans".The walk was awkward and the sound of dirt bristling off our shoes was the only sound present.

We had made it to school and we were soon asked to pile on the train on our way to the London Museum.

The ride was not long however it felt like a trip across Europe. We were all piled very closely together however I held onto Lucy making sure we didn't loose her. And Edmund was squished against Peter trying to find the smallest bit of pure clean air. However his quest ended horribly and his nose came back down to eye level as he made a sigh of disappointment.

The train came to a satisfying end as we got off and came out of the dark prison and smelt the clean fresh air. The sky was blue without a single cloud. However that feeling of happiness soon ended when I came to the realization that we would be trapped inside a museum all day. It was not particularly appealing to me.

We made it across the street and the large doors of the museum seemed to tower over anything that stood in its shadow. We lined up ready to enter.

The first room had large columns that held the large celling up. The columns were very similar to the ones in Narnia. The same columns that we saw as we were crowned kings and queens or Narnia. It seemed unreal now and the flashback came back to me, allowing me to loose sight of the group. I finally after much persistent caught up only to be stopped by a knight amour exhibit which reminded of what Peter and Edmund would wear.

"Hey Susan what are you..." Edmund trailed off as he found me looking aimlessly at the mannequin of steel.

"I know. I miss it too" he said. We stood there for a moment until we realised we had lost the group.

We sprinted down the hall. However during our frantic sprint throughout the museum I had lost Edmund and was now all alone. So I started to walk and look gingerly at each mannequin. There were dresses of queens and old books and other gadgets neatly positioned and then I crossed one hallway which had the name "The Women war figures" this particular title caught my attention. I peered in fearing that I might get in trouble not staying with the group however I did not care this was worth it.

I enter cautiously. The room was dimly lit, but each section had its own particular lighting system. My eye trailed to each exhibit studying each one carefully. There were guns which apparently women used and other war trinkets and then there was....

No.

It cant be.

Impossible.

I was looking, what I thought to be, what appeared to be, maybe, something so very, very similar to my war clothes from Narnia. It was just... the lacing the detail it was so similar the color and... Oh my, there was my bow and arrows and... my horn. Oh, Caspian was in big trouble now from losing my horn.

But no, no I was trying to make sense of something that wasn't real. I was trying to make myself believe that I had another chance to live the life I lost. But the horn had the lions head and everything.

Then next to it there was Lucy's outfit there was no denying it there was the flower pattern and the red stain that was still there from the time she went and ate red berries. Then there in the glass case was here healing juice neatly tucked in a pile of cloth.

I heard the sound of the students coming down the hall and at the front of the line there was Peter walking tall, once again trying to act cool, and then Lucy appeared followed by Edmund. They were either going to think I'm crazy or see the resemblance. Either way we had a lot of unanswered questions.


	4. Chapter 4 A turn for the best

**Hey guys I have had a lot of people read my story and I'd just like to say thanks also. I could really appreciate it if you would review. It would help me as a writer a lot. So yea here's another chapter and just keep on reviewing. =D**

* * *

Yea, so as of now my life got a whole lot more complicated. Now on top of that here were Peter, Lucy and Edmund coming down the hall ready to say to me that I was imagining things.

But was I?

Yes, of course I was. There was no possible explanation about what I saw, but that I was dreaming. Here they came they were only 10 steps away.

5 steps

4 steps

3 steps

2 steps

1 step

"Hey susan, where were you?" started Lucy who had a worried look on her face "We've been looking everywhere and then Edmund came screaming..."

"Did not" Edmund defended

"So did" Lucy said "And then we found you and..." her eyes trailed up to the supposed Narnian outfits.

"Oh my God" were the only words that came out of her mouth.

I wasn't crazy. This was real maybe there was a chance I could see Caspian again. And have everything be the same.

But wait.

How does identifying our Narnian clothes allow me to see Caspian? I don't know maybe Aslan will let me return them. However something strange was going on. How on earth did they get here? Maybe.... maybe....oh I don't know.

"What" questioned Peter. His eyes full of wonder. I knew he could never tell the difference. He didn't even know the difference between navy blue and black, never the less a outfit we wore in Narnia months ago.

"Look" said Lucy. Peter shook his head and looked around the room trying to find what we were obsessing about.

"Susan you do see this right?" she asked.

"Yes, of course" I answered.

"What is going on here!!" Peter said louder . A few people turned around to see what he was screaming about, but then quickly turned around.

"Don't you see" I started "Look at those clothes" I said pointing at my outfit, and Lucy's outfit. "Those are our outfits from Narnia. The same ones" Peter and Edmund gave me a look of disbelief.

"Susan are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Yes!!!" I screamed "Look" I said pointing to my horn and my bow. Then to Lucy's healing juice neatly tucked in a glass case. I explained to him the stain on her shirt and how the horn is an exact replica. His expression went from not believing us to just utter amazement and questioning of how on earth they got here.

"How to you think they got here?" Peter asked.

I gave him an "I don't know shrug". Then you'll never guess what happened. Oh, yes the ground stated shaking.


	5. Chapter 5 The Phoenix and the dwarfs

Okay something weird is going on.

Everyone in the museum was holding on to the walls praying that their life wouldn't end yet. Me on the other hand was another story. I have been faced with death so many times I've lost track. This was a piece of cake compared to other times.

"Susan!" Lucy yelled as she hung on the Peter who was squished in a corner with Edmund tugging on his shirt.

I saw the scared faces of my friends, with blood shot eyes trying to comprehend what was happening whether it was a earthquake or the end of the world. I however knew what was going on or at least I had an idea.

I looked up.

There was a skylight and over head I saw a huge black thing swerve over and I saw, though the window down the hall it land.

Every ones eyes were focused on the window.

It was quiet.

Then...BANG

The glass shattered as a Phoenix smashed through the window sliding on the neatly polished glass floor heading straight for us. The screams of all the students got louder as the crowd parted leaving me in the middle, alone.

I had no time to look at Peter, Lucy or Edmund expression. But I have a feeling it was mostly not fear because they have battled ones before, but fear of what there friends would think if they got involved.

But we had to.

We had on choice. We were the only ones who knew there strengths, weaknesses and all other facts about them. And I had a feeling that there was more coming.

"CAWWW!!!" the bird/ lion creature said as he made his way towards us. I was coming up with multiple ideas to do to defeat him. My bow was to far away but...

The sword.

I didn't fight with one much but it was my only shot.

"Peter!!" I yelled pointing to sword next to the women warrior mannequin. Peter knew what I was going to do and tossed the sword over the crowd and I lunged for it catching it in my hands.

The Phoenix was closer and...

_Whack_I hit it straight in the neck and it took two steps back in fear. I turned around to see Peter grabbing another sword and making his way through the crowd. I went again at it using more challenging maneuvers like Peter and Edmund did. Then I looked back to see Edmund find a sword and Peter almost to me.

"Susan!" Peter yelled telling me to turn around. The bird was not our only obstacle, dwarfs started coming through the broken glass.

2,3,4,5

They just kept coming by the end there were a total of 7 and only 3 of us could really fight. The bird, I saw was walking farther and farther back and the dwarfs came closer and closer.

Then I saw Lucy racing towards me to take me out of my misery with a sword and gave me my bow and arrows.

"Thanks Lucy" I said.

The I turned around to Peter taking the first lash at the dwarfs. His impressive swordsman skill never failed him. He could be on a dessert Island for two decades and still fight like a pro. I went to the back of the room on top of the stage where the mannequins were held so I could get a better view. I saw Cindy Simmons looking at me, she was the most popular and prettiest girl and school. However now the beauty in her was gone. Her eyes were blood shot and her mouth, I could see was dry. I gave her a confident look and took aim and...

Fire.

The arrow landed perfectly. Piercing into the dwarfs skin allowing the blood to ooze out. Peter and Edmund were still fighting them off. I took aim and...

Fire

Again it landed perfectly. I still had my mojo considering I have been in a crowded school for the passed few months.

Then I fired again, and again. Finally Peter was down to the last one and he stabbed him and he fell. I got down from off the stage and met Peter as he looked over the body of the dwarf, he was still alive and he spoke.

"The battle isn't over yet" he choked "The white witch has returned" then his body laid ed there motionless with his dark red blood pouring through his chest form where Peter had stabbed him.

"What does he mean" one kid asked from the back of the crowd "Who is the white witch?"

Peter, Edmund, Lucy and I all knew the answer to that. The whit witch had tried to kill us, Aslan and take over all of Narnia as a dictator. We had no choise bit to fight and take back the land. With the help of Aslan we killed the white witch and all was well, untill now. We decided not to answer his question and got back to the major problem _the return of the white witch._

We looked back at the students. Some of the kids through up because there was blood, lots of blood. By now we were used to it we had fought in 2 wars and have battled against more creatures then we could count.

Some students stood up some just shivered in fear.

Then someone said "What was that?" looking at me and Peter, we just turned to each other trying to find an answer. However before we could answer. You'll never guess a Minotaur saw the mess we made and walked though the window. The students went back into their fearful position again and we went back into battle form. Then out of the blue a man on a horse jumped through the window behind us. He fought the Minotaur and only after a few seconds finished him off. His faced was not identifiable, he was wearing a helmet.

However he jumped off his horse and took off his helmet.

"Caspian" were the only words that come out of my mouth.


	6. Chapter 6: Caspian returns

**Thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry it took me so long to write more. I hope you like it considering I left you on a cliffhanger (is that one word?...IDK???) I hope you keep reviewing and I'll keep writing...ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

"What are you doing here!" I yelled. I was angry. Which seems kind of strange considering I was mourning the fact that he was gone like 2 seconds ago. However, now he had returned, however I was not satisfied.

Why?

Good question I would eventually figure that out, however as of now he had pissed me off. He had lost my horn, he had ten left Narnia, and returned here and he never told me? He was in trouble, big trouble.

"Susan?" he questioned

MY GOD MAN. Yes its me!!!! Are you that blind? Oh, yea but don't be all gushy on me I'm still mad at you... but those eyes, those dreamy, dreamy eyes... OK I had to stop it. He left me, well no I actually left him, though that is true...he um...he um.... well he should still be sorry.

"Yea" I said in a sarcastic tone. I really wasn't in the mood for a gushy reunion moment.

"What are you doing here, in England, in this realm?!?!" I asked. At the end of my speech I started to yell. Not purposefully of course.

"Didnt you notice by now?" he asked.

No, I didn't, no of course I didn't know I....OH.... I had been so into the whole fighting scene and the reunion with Caspian that I forgotten one very important question.

WHY WERE THEY HERE?

"Um.. yea. Well, I know about the monsters obviously" I said pointing to the bodies "But how did you...why are you..." I stopped there. I didn't really know how to ask the question. I needed to ask him why was he here, I needed to ask why the magical creatures are here, and I especially needed to ask why the white witch was returning? I couldn't put it all into words what I was experiencing. I felt as if the world was now on my shoulders and it was to heavy to take it off. I needed help and lots of it.

Aslan always told me that things never happen the same way twice and I knew this time he was correct.

This time was different

There was no Aslan saving the day this time, it doesn't always work like that. There was no repeating history, our first time we had beaten the white witch and everything was okay. I had this awful feeling that we weren't going to win this war. From what I can tell the minotaurs and the dwarfs are on her side. And the Phoenix, I don't know maybe it didn't recognize us. It was a different world now, and I was in the center.

"Susan" he began. His dark eyes started deep into mine the same way he did when we said, well when we thought we were saying our final good byes. He was here now, covered in his chain mail, and his silver amour that was gleaming because of the strong sunlight, his hair was longer, however still the same dark shade of brown. He was the same on the outside, the inside...lets just hope he is the same Caspian I fell in love with.

"Susan" he said my name again after a long paused and continued "The white witch has returned, and she is in London."


End file.
